Cell VS Aida
Cell VS AIDA 'is a What-If Death Battle featuring Cell from Dragon Ball Z (1992) and Aida from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2017). This idea was made by MetaCeejay97 . Description ''Comic books and Manga collide! Which man-made megalomaniac will show off their power the best? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Every being has a need for power in one way or another. '''Boomstick: It is no surprise then that power-hungry characters have a place in media and these two are prime examples of powerful pride. Wiz: Cell, the epitome of perfection. Boomstick: And Aida, Madame Hydra herself. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Cell (Cue Hikari No Willpower) Wiz: The year is Age 786. The world was torn into chaos by Androids 17 and 18, but the heroic Trunks defeated both of them. Satisfied with his victory, he started to venture back to his home to celebrate the deaths of the deadliest things seen on Earth. Boomstick: Buuut a newly-released monster stopped him in his tracks and left him breatheless. (Cue Trunks being killed by Cell and Cue Cell Theme.) Wiz: After Trunks was slain, the monster stole the dead warrior's time machine and went back to Age 763 to recuperate after having to revert back into his larval state. For four years, he rested underground until he rose from the earth and began to slaughter millions of people. Boomstick: This monster had a name that he liked to call himself: ''Cell.'' (Cue Perfect Cell's Theme) Wiz: Cell kept ravaging the earth until he had absorbed this timeline's Androids 17 and 18, and he ended up reaching Perfection. At least, that's what he thinks of this form as. And now, he is at some of his strongest. Boomstick: Damn right he's strong! Cell is the result of the collective genes of some of the world's greatest fighters, like Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and others. Also, he has Frieza's cells. Wiz: This biological soup makes Cell one of the toughest Dragon Ball villains in history. With these genes, he has the power of regeneration, from Piccolo's cells, but instead of weakening him, he actually gets stronger because he has Goku and Vegeta's Zenkai Boosts. And he can survive outer space and is extremely durable thanks to Frieza's cells. Boomstick: THEN there the abilities he gained as a result of some cell fusing to give him different powers. For example, when he explodes, which he can do by himself, he gains the abilities of any fighter who happened to be in his area. This is how he learned Goku's Instant Transmission Technique, by the way. And he can also spawn mini-mes! And he can absorbs people with his tail as well! Wiz: His power shows in his feats. For example, he is one of the few characters in the Dragon Ball Universe to successfully kill Goku. He also killed the North Kai, who was the equivalent to a god. That was until the Supreme Kai and some actual gods came along, but that's beside the point. Boomstick: He even regenerated from one singular cell at one point after destroying King Kai's planet. Holy balls, he's powerful! Wiz: Let's not be naïve here. While Cell IS powerful and smart, he also has a MAJOR superiority complex, obviously taken from Vegeta's cells. He is not an effective planner, often letting his opponents get the better of him, like when he decided to go into Super Saiyan Grade 3. Boomstick: Why, yes. Cell CAN go Super Saiyan. Wiz: He became more powerful, but it cost him his mobility, causing him to temporarily lose his Perfect Form. Boomstick: And let's not forget that while he can regenerate, if all of his cells are incinerated, he cannot regenerate and dies, like with what Gohan did to him. Wiz: Despite all that, Cell remains as one of the strongest enemies that the Z-Fighters have ever faced. His malicious power and intelligence may give him a tremendous victory. Cell: You see, I'm perfect, my strength is perfect, and with that I shall bring equally perfect destruction through the rest of the universe. Aida (Cue Fallen Agent) Wiz: Several years ago, brothers Sam, Eric, and Billy Koenig tried to start a project called the Life-Model Decoy Program. The intent was to make androids, who would pose as high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. members, called Life-Model Decoys. Boomstick: Or LMDs if you want to save yourself two syllables. Wiz: However, due to some family issues as well as possible funding problems, the project was scrapped, never to be picked up again. That was until noted scientist Holden Radcliffe decided to resurrect the project after his project with the Primitives went south. Boomstick: He decided to make a body for his AI companion, the Articial Intelligent Digital Assistant, or Aida for short, and it showed to be a complete success, but after a while she and Radcliffe became part of the Watchdogs, a group created to hunt Inhumans, but after ANOTHER while, Aida began to question her role as assistant to Radcliffe. This was because of the Darkhold, a cursed grimoire that grants the reader with all the knowledge they need. Wiz: She read the Darkhold to make an inter-dimensional gate for the spiritual versions of Agent Coulson and Dr. Fitz to get out of, but eventually, it led to her killing Radcliffe and taking over the Framework, making it into a hellhole for non-members of HYDRA. Boomstick: Why is it that HYDRA always manages to come back? Wiz: Don't worry, it's just a program. Boomstick: Oh, right. Wiz: After getting a Framework version of Fitz to make the Looking Glass, which can create anything, she used it to make herself a body with very little complications. Boomstick: And thus, Madame Hydra was born. (Cue Identity and Change) Wiz: As Madame Hydra, Aida gave herself superpowers from the genes of Inhumans. Boomstick: We're talking shit like super strength, ridiculously high reflexes, regeneration, teleportation, AND electrokinesis! Wiz: Unsurprisingly, she has accomplished some feats in her few months of existence. She survived a fifteen-story fall from the Triskelion, snapped a man's neck with no effort, destroyed one of Anton Ivanov's LMDs by simply choke-slamming it. Boomstick: You know, Anton. One of the most jacked characters in the series even without his LMD. Wiz: And she was invulnerable to everything except for the Spirit of Vengeance, but nobody can really negate the Spirit of Vengeance so that doesn't say much. Boomstick: The Ghost Rider is not her only weakness, however. She is so overconfident that she lets her opponents get stronger, which was what ultimately got her incinerated. She's also really obsessive. When something she obsesses over goes awry, or she is heartbroken, she acts more beastly and no longer thinks straight. Like when she choke-slammed an LMD after she felt heartbreak for the first time. (Cue Black Tears) Wiz: Despite all of her flaws, Aida, Ophelia, Madame Hydra, whatever you want to call her, is one of the most fearsome fighters ever seen, and if she can use her abilities to their fullest, she could end up winning this battle. Aida: I am going to kill everyone you love, right in front of you. And there's nothing you can do. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Cell stands in the arena he made, waiting for opposition to arrive, humming the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. theme to pass the time. Aida walks into the arena and coughs to get Cell's attention. Cell turns around and is surprised by her appearance. Cell: Oh, a woman has challenged me. How refreshing. Every single person who challenged me was male! Aida: Greetings, Mr. Perfect Cell. Cell: Oh my god, she called me by my preferred name too. Aida: I would advise you to stop gushing. My name is Ophelia, and I am here to fight you. Cell: Oh, really? Why is that? Aida: Because I want the world to be mine, and I can't have the world if there isn't any. Cell: Alright, then. Fair point. Tell me: what special powers do you have? Aida smiles and curls up her fists. Aida: Omnipotence. Cell: Oh, ho, ho! I finally found someone more egotistical than me! That's saying something. Aida: So, shall we do this? Cell: Oh, please. Cell curls up his fists. Cell: I've been waiting for a challenge. FIGHT! (Cue Perfect Cell Fight Theme) Cell and Aida rush each other, dealing blows left and right. They keep punching and kicking each other until Aida punches Cell in the face, sending his head flying. His body falls backwards onto the floor. Aida looks down on him. Aida: Well, that was a quick fi- Cell's head regenerates. He jumps up and smiles. Cell: Oh, you square-jawed idiot. You didn't know that I can regenerate. Aida: I also didn't know the man I am fighting is a giant bug creature. Cell: Wow. What an original comparison. Next thing you know, you'll call me an egotistic prick. Now, witness this. Cell cups his hands together. Cell: Ka... Me... Cell changes his stance as a blue flash is coming from his palms. Aida stands guard. Cell: Ha... Me... Cell shoots his arms outwards. Cell: HA! Cell's Kamehameha destroys Aida's body. Cell laughs for a bit, but stops when Aida quickly regenerates. Cell looks back in horror as Aida looks down on herself. Aida: Spare a moment for me, please. Aida teleports away. Cell: So, we're taking this outside the ri- Aida teleports back, fully clothed this time. Aida: Well, my body can regenerate, but my clothes do not. This is what shame truly feels like. (Cue Aida's Theme.) Cell: Oh, you think you're f*cking clever! Aida: Not clever. Omnipotent. I do have a question, though: can you regenerate when your cells are burned? Cell: No... Why are you asking me this other than to try to find a weakness? Aida has sparks flying out of her hands. Aida: Lightning burns. Aida shoots the lightning out of her hands and bounces off of Cell's arm. Music stops. Cell: Well tried. But as you see, it's just a dinky little bolt that won't do anything to me. Aida stands back a little. Cell: In fact, I don't think you have anything that'll kill ME. Aida: Another question, then. Are you from Hell? Cell: No. I was grown in a test tube. Aida: That means you can't kill me, either. Aida walks up to Cell and puts her hand on his shoulder. Aida: You know what? Instead of fighting, why don't we just tag team for later? Cell: Well, I am expecting a guy to show up. Why not? The fight is over. Cell and Aida shake hands. Post-Fight HUH?? (Cue Hearts and Minds) Boomstick: Well, this is awkward. Wiz: Pitting these two together was a mistake. Boomstick: Cell and Aida are pretty much equal in every way. They are both smart, strong and endurant, with no way to stop each other. First, Aida's lightning. Wiz: Aida's lightning could not affect Cell in any way. By technicality, we saw him no-sell a bolt. During the Frieza Saga, Goku used a lightning bolt against Frieza, who did not feel it. This should be taken with a pinch of salt because Frieza's 50 million beat Goku 30 million at the time. And this was when Goku used the Kaio-Ken X10 Technique. Boomstick: Not like Cell would be able to beat her anyway due to him being made on Earth, not in Hell. Wiz: As stated within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, dark matter can only be destroyed by a being from Hell. As Cell was made on Earth, he is unable to destroy it. Boomstick: Too bad Aida's made from that shit. I guess this battle wasn't so shocking after all. Wiz: This Death Battle is a draw. Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Cue flash of fire. Tiger Mask's silhouette appears and fades with the fire. Cue another flash of fire. This time, Incineroar's silhouette appears and fades with the fire. NEXT TIME: Tiger Mask VS Incineroar Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:MetaCeejay97 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017